ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsterverse Neon Genesis Evangelion
Legendary’s Neon Genesis Evangelion is an animated film based on the anime series. It’s also part of the MonsterVerse series. It fallows after the events of Godzilla vs Kong. Plot Shinji waits for someone named Misato Katsuragi at a phoneboth. Suddenly a car stopped right next to Shinji and the driver then asked who his name is. Shinji tells the driver his name, then the driver revealed herself to be Misato Katsuragi and told Shinji to get into the car. As Misato drives Shinji to wherever she’s taking him Shinji asks Misato why his father needs him after abandoning Shinji himself when he was a toddler. Misato replied that she’s sorry for what happened to Shinji and that what Gendo has planned for Shinji could make up for that (which Misato knows what it is) that is also to help mankind. They arrived at location where Misato is taking Shinji where a woman named Ritsuko is there waiting for them. Ritsuko tells Misato that she’s almost a minute late and Misato apologizes. Ritsuko then asks Shinji if he’s Gendo’s kid. Shinji then said that he is. Ritsuko then brings the two of them to the other kids in some sort of elevator. As the elevator goes down it passes by an underground land of some kind. Shinji is at aw at the such a place. Misato explains to Shinji about the holy earth theory. Shinji then notices three large dead beings and asks what they are. Ritsuko replies that Nerv calls them angels and that she explain them to Shinji along with the other kids about them. They arrived and entered to the room where they other kids are. ShinjI sits right next to a girl named Rei. Ritsuko notices one other kid missing when suddenly a guy named Ryoji suddenly appears and apologizes for being late. He brings along a girl named Asuka who explains to everyone that the traffic was bad. With all the children now here Ritsuko tells the children why there here. Ritsuko explains about the titans, the ancient cilvilations connecting to the titans, the hallow earth theory, and creatures that came from outer space that are prophesied called demon beasts who are related to King Ghidorah. She then talks about aliens mated with humans creating the giants (angels) and the carcasses of a few found are analyzed which Nerv itself used the data on the giants (angels) to create giant cyborgs that they call Evas, who she tells the kids that the kids themselves are chosen to be the pilots of the evas. Shinji in his inner voice asks himself if this is what he’s called for. Ritsuko then tells the teens that their training begins now and for the guardians to take the teens to their training pods. Misato notices that Shinji is acting nervously and tells him to lighten up ask she takes him to the testing area. After the guardians take the teens to the testing entry plugs the guardians head back to the viewing area with Ritsuko to view the teens progress. The teens put on their plugsuits and get in to their testing entry plug. Shinji then notices that an orange liquid starts rising up to his head as Ritsuko explains to the pilots that they get the stuff into their lungs as Shinji tells himself that he’s gonna be real sick, which then Misato tells Shinji to get over it. After that the surrounding of the cockpit change the white image into a surrounding of building. Ritsuko then explains that this is first part of the EVA training, hand to hand combat, telling them that they'll face an image of a titan like being for the pilots to test their combat. Ritsuko then commence the training to begin. During the "Hand To Hand" training, most of the pilots are used to this type of fighting, especially Asuka who's a bro. But Shinji isn't doing as well. Ritsuko orders the training to stop. Misato notices that Shinji is breathing heavily. Ritsuko insures Misato that maybe Shinji will fair better in the next part. The second training is about using weapons. The pilots used different weapons against the targets, which Misato notices that Shinji is doing better with this one. The final stage of the training is running and leaping through obstacles, which Shinji ties up with Asuka and Rei Cast * Shinji Ikari * Asuka Langley Soryu * Rei Ayanami * Hikari Horaki * Tōji Suzuhara * Kensuke Aida * Mari Makinami * Gendo Ikari * Misato Katsuragi * Ryoji Kaji. * Ritsuko Akagi. Appearance EVAs * Eva unit 01 * Eva unit 02 * Eva unit 00 * Eva unit 03 * Eva unit 04 * Eva unit 05 Demon Beasts * Beelzebub: A hybrid between an Entelodon and fly. * Asmodeus: A goat/scorpion. * Mammon: A fox like creature with quills. * Revuiatan: A cobra like creature with wyvern like wings. It attacked a ship (like the one mentioned in “Kong Skull Island”) before going into hiding. * Belphegor: A bat like creature.(mentioned) * Lucifer: A lion like creature with flames.(mentioned) * Satan: A hybrid of a unicorn and a dragon.(mentioned) Kaiju * Godzilla * Rodan (mentioned) * Mothra (mentioned) * Behemoth (mentioned) * Scylla (mentioned) * Methuselah (mentioned) * Muto (mentioned) * Skullcrawler (mentioned) Angels * Sachiel (carcasses) * Shamshel (carcasses) * Zeruel (carcasses) Sequel https://ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Legendary’s_Godzilla_X_Evangelion[[Category:Omega groudon]] Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Movie Category:Kaiju films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:MonsterVerse Category:Anime Films Category:Anime Category:Spin-Offs